


love will never escape us

by lavendershibes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendershibes/pseuds/lavendershibes
Summary: after the framework incident, the team was torn apart. they had their memories, at least. in this one, they don't. jemma simmons and leo fitz forget their love, forget their memories, forget each other. love may escape them, but they were meant to be. in every single universe, there is not a single one where fitzsimmons do not exist. their love surpasses any planet, universe and even time. and they will survive this one, again.





	love will never escape us

 

> _**“We all need to follow our intuition, even if it takes us down the wrong path. Otherwise, you’ll always be second-guessing yourself.”** _
> 
> _**— sad girls, lang leav** _

* * *

 

**chapter one**

"Jemma! oh my gosh, look at these cells! Weren't they cancer cells? What did you do?" My colleague (whose name i don't bother recalling) yells out in amazement. 

"Oh nothing much. I just dripped it with some of these solution that I've been testing. It just generated some interesting results." I said, hoping she'll leave me alone. My colleagues in the lab don't really like me and I can certainly say the same about them. It's not anything about  _them_. We're just lacking some sort of.... chemistry. True enough, she sensed my unwillingness to converse and went back to her desk.  Previously, I was working on active missions with a team in SHIELD.  Leo Fitz, Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson, Melinda May and a few others. The strange thing: ever since we got out of something called "The Framework", I haven't been able to tap into any memory that I used to have. The most peculiar part about it is I can remember every crevice of my life. Every important detail  _ **—**_ my house address, my parents, how I like my coffee.... But I just can't figure my friends out. I mean I probably had good relations with the people I had been on missions with, right? Leo Fitz, Daisy Johnson.... They are names that slip right out of my tongue  _ **—**_ like a medical term I've known for all my life. But it's like asking me for exact scientific feature about that term! I just can't remember! I've attempted to ask the rest of my team members and neither of them knew more than I did. 

"Does anybody remember what we were doing in that...Framework thing? And how long have we been working together? Why can't I remember?" Daisy was evidently upset, looking at all of us for answers. But none of us knew any better. If "blank" had an image on Google, our faces would have been plastered all over that search on Shutterstock. Leo Fitz was slouching on his chair, one hand supporting his head, the other on the armrest. He was staring at the table in front of us, deep in thought. Somehow, I had this gut feeling that he and I were terribly close. 

"Daisy. Calm down. We'll figure this out. I think the best solution we have at hand now, is to disband the team. We'll go back to our original position before we ever joined this team. Meanwhile, I'll work to figure this out with General Talbot. Apparently while we were gone, a robot wrecked havoc in SHIELD." Phil Coulson says. All of us stand up to leave and Daisy continues talking to Coulson. A memory flashes before my eyes and I see Coulson hugging a younger Daisy with longer hair.

* * *

 _I'll certainly have to purchase some sandwiches on the way home. I'm starving!_  I typed in the last of my data on the cancer removing solution and closed my laptop. 

"Hey... Jemma Simmons, right?" I heard someone say. An oddly familiar voice. 

"Ah...You're Leo Fitz? You were one of my previous teammate, am I right?" He nodded and walked towards me with his work bag in hand. 

"Aye, this might sound a little.. bizarre. I have something to tell you. Could we, perhaps, talk about it over some dinner?"  Now that I got to observe his face upfront, I noticed that it was so well-formed and symmetrical. 

"Yes, that's what I was intending to do! Sure thing, Fitz!" I didn't know why "Fitz" suddenly slipped out, but it felt right and he smiled at me, as though the nickname was a perfectly common occurrence.

"Hey, I got us some prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich. I felt that you might like it. It's a favourite from around here!"

 _Prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella....._ I took the plate from his hand thankfully and couldn't help grinning. Something tells we've been here, just like this. 

"So, since we don't really remember each other. Hi, I'm Leo Fitz, engineering. You must be Jemma Simmons, biology and chemistry." My brain conjures up another image: One of Fitz wearing a blue sweater from the SHIELD academy. His brown hair a lot shorter than this. And it looked like a huge mess. 

"I'm certainly Jemma Simmons and indeed a biochemist. Guess someone's been doing their research on me huh." I teased him, hoping it'll ease up some of the tension between us. I  _really_  wanted to know Fitz. I wanted to know his research, wanted to know his favourite food, wanted to spend time with him. My heart flutters when I hear him speak and I wanted to know why.  _What kind of relationship did we have? Were we...a couple? Was it a one-sided love affair?_

"It sounds odd but I have a feeling that we were best mates. Like  _really_   close. All my lab mates have been asking me about you. My phone, don't know if your's the same, are flooded with pictures of us and you. I'm not some insane stalker, or at least I hope. You see, I have this idea to restore the memories we lost. For all our teammates. And us. Maybe, we could build it together? If you don't mind, of course." 

Obviously I agreed to help, because if I've loved this gorgeous man in the past, I'd want to know about  _us_. 

_Fitz Fitz Fitz Fitz Fitz Fitz_

My mind was playing his name out like a lullaby, as I drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
